Atração Física
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Yaoi lemon PWP OC x Yusuke, Ookubo x Kuwabara O que fazer quando a aula de física fica interessante demais? Aproveitar, claro!
1. Atração física

Atração Física

**Atração Física**

**Forma internética:** fanfic

**Composição: **cada capítulo contém de 70 a 90 de yaoi lemon (sexo entre homens)

**Informações técnicas:**

**Indicações: **maiores de 18 que gostem

**Contra indicações: **velhinhos

Crianças

Hipertensos

Cardíacos

Hepáticos

Pessoas sensíveis em geral

Maiores de 18 que não gostem

**Posologia: **dose única, com provável reaplicação.

**Modo de usar:** ler tudo e deixar review

**Atração física**

Física. Nove entre dez alunos detestam essa matéria.

No início do colegial, Yusuke Urameshi acreditou que ficaria entre os 90 que odeiam física.

Mas começou a prestar atenção no professor. Não no que ele dizia, mas no cara em si.

Meia idade – umas quatro vezes a de Urameshi – pele bronzeada, cabelos grisalhos, camisa social desabotoada, calça jeans desbotada, um medalhão de ouro no pescoço, barriga de chope, peito peludo. Solteirão. Barba sempre por fazer. Nojento. _Gostoso_.

- A primeira lei de Newton é a da inércia. Um corpo...

-"Mas que corpo" – pensou Yusuke, passando a língua pelos lábios. Foi quando descobriu que desejava o coroa.

O velho desenhava um caixote na lousa – vocês já repararam que todo professor de física adora desenhar, mesmo que não saiba? -, parou, virou-se para o aluno, que acabara de gemer alto.

-Urameshi? – disse o professor, seguindo para o fundo da sala, onde aquele se masturbava vigorosamente.

-Isso, gostoso - gemia o detetive, enquanto batia punheta cada vez mais forte. – Vem... Vem e me come...

O físico parou do lado do delinquente, puxando-o da cadeira e o beijando:

-Então é isso que você quer... Urameshi?

O aluno sorriu maliciosamente, a mão atrevida apertou o sexo do mais velho:

-Quero... Quero esse pau imenso no meu cu...

O cara pôs o rapaz sentado na mesa, beijando-lhe, mordendo, chupando violentamente o pescoço do aluno, os curtos fios de barba roçavam provocantemente na pele sensível.

Rasgou o uniforme do rapaz, continuando o trabalho com a boca no resto do corpo.

Yusuke gemia loucamente, excitado ao extremo, seu pau estava tão duro que ele achou que ia rasgar a cueca e aquele velho desgraçado não parava de provocar.

Abriu bem as pernas, enlaçou com elas o professor, trazendo-o para mais perto, esfregando os membros duros.

O físico rasgou a cueca do outro, chupou o pau deste com força, machucando, arranhando, com os dentes e a barba, o rapaz entregue, gritando, os outros alunos batendo punheta, gemendo também.

O velho passava a língua por toda a extensão, provocando, engolindo a carne dura até o fim da garganta, soltando, repetindo o ritual, até Urameshi gozar, cair estrebuchado sobre a carteira, com as pernas abertas e aquele cuzinho delicioso à mostra.

-Vai me deixar na mão, Urameshi?-o cara perguntou. O detetive ergueu os olhos:

-Só se você quiser. Pára de enrolação e me fode logo!

O coroa abriu as calças, libertou um pau enorme, comprido, grosso e duro.

-Uau. Que pau delicioso. Vem, me fode logo, enfia tudo com força.

O professor obedeceu, entrou numa só estocada, acertando direto a próstata do aluno, que berrou de prazer e dor.

Sem mesmo esperar Yusuke se acostumar, o cara começou a se enfiar com força, o sangue que saía facilitava a invasão.

O detetive estava morrendo de dor. Aquele pau o estava rasgando no meio, mas era assim que queria. Forte. Dolorido. Prazeroso.

Mais, mais!, gritava, enquanto era comido sem dó, ambos os corpos suados,aquele cheiro de sexo não era só dos dois. Ao lado, de quatro, Kuwabara era estocado furiosamente por Ookubo¹ e os dois berravam feito bestas no cio.

Kurama estava deitado, lânguido, sobre uma carteira, um lençol branco cobria parcialmente o belo corpo, alguns garotos lambiam-no todo e ele gemia suavemente, sorrindo inocente.

Aquele prazer estava ficando insuportável, Yusuke foi nocauteado pelo gozo e o coroa encheu-lhe o cu de porra.

-Uh!... Urameshi... Que reguinho...

-Ahn...

-Você é um baita tesãozinho, Urameshi...

-Uhn...

-Urameshi... Urameshi...

-Escutou, Urameshi?!

-Ahn?!

Era o Kuwabara:

-O sinal já bateu faz tempão. 'Cê apagou legal.

Kuram, ao lado, sorria:

-Tudo bem, Yusuke?

-É, tudo – lembrando-se da carinha do youko no sonho, querendo vê-lo de verdade naquele êxtase.

Levantou-se. Ainda bem que aquilo não acontecera, senão estaria todo arregaçado e dolorido. E sua raposinha certamente se aborreceria se soubesse daquilo.

-Suuichi... ²

O ladrão das trevas arrepiou-se todo ao ouvir seu nome mortal:

-O que foi?

-Que tal me dar um reforço em física?

Minamino simplesmente não entendeu o que física teria a ver com aquele apertão que recebeu na nádega, mas sorriu:

-Na sua casa ou na minha?

Yusuke respondeu com um beijo. Estava na hora de sair dos sonhos com o professor de física e cair no braços – reais – daquele ruivo incrível.

¹ Ookubo é o gordo que precisa trabalhar no início da série (volume dois do mangá brasileiro – A promessa de um homem)

² o nome do Kurama é Suuichi Minamino

Tem continuação, mas sem reviews ela não sai!s o rapaz sentado na mesa, beijando-lhe, mordendo, chupando violentamente o pescoço do aluno


	2. Fantasia dourada

**Fantasia dourada**

**Forma internética:** fanfic

**Composição: **cada capítulo contém de 70 a 90% de yaoi lemon (sexo entre homens)

_**Informações técnicas**_**:**

**Indicações: **maiores de 18 pervertidos que gostem

**Contra indicações: **velhinhos

Crianças

Hipertensos

Cardíacos

Hepáticos

Pessoas sensíveis em geral

Maiores de 18 que não gostem

**Posologia: **dose única, com possível reaplicação.

**Modo de usar:** ler tudo e deixar review

**Interações medicamentosas:** não há o menor problema em ler outras fics ou fazer coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Só talvez você não preste a devida atenção.

**Superdose: **não há relatos de problemas devido à superdosagem desta fic. Em caso de leitura acidental, não induzir vômito e nem tomar água. Você pode se afogar.

**Reações adversas:** dor nas costas, nos olhos, lembrança dela ao ter aulas de física.

**Fantasia dourada**

Chegaram, Yusuke e Kurama, à casa do primeiro.

-Eu queria realizar uma fantasia minha com você.

O youko arregalou os olhos:

-Que tipo de fantasia?

-Não posso falar. Só deixa, vai.

-Tá bom – concordou o ruivo, estranhando.

Urameshi saiu e voltou com uma corrente dourada e um lençol branco:

-Deixa eu tirar a sua roupa.

-Não vai me vendar, vai?

-Não, relaxa.

Suuichi foi despido, ganhou a corrente no pescoço e foi enrolado – parcialmente – no lençol.

-Igualzinho ao sonho – murmurou o detetive.

-Você sonhou comigo? – indagou o rapaz ruivo, emocionado.

-E acordei todo melado de porra – sussurrou Yusuke ao ouvido do namorado, dando um sorriso sacana.

Minamino suspirou:

-Vem, Urameshi, vem.

O detetive lambeu todo o corpo do namorado, ouvindo os mesmos gemidos do sonho e vendo a mesma expressão lânguida, sensual e inocente.

-Yu... Yu... Mmmm....

A língua dançava nas bochechas de Kurama, ia para as orelhas, brincava na nuca, descia para o pescoço, caminhava no peito, dava uma volta nos mamilos, percorria os braços, voltava para a barriga, entrava no umbigo, bailava nas coxas, deslizava pelas pernas, satisfazia-se nos pés e fazia o caminho reverso.

O youko interrompeu o doce ofício:

-Chega, Yusuke. Me faz seu, anda.

-O que é que você quer? – indagou Urameshi, lambendo o pescoço claro.

-Você dentro de mim!

-Não entendi... – brincando com os mamilos.

-ME FODE, ANDA! – gritou um desesperado Kurama. Não era do tipo de falar palavrão, mas era essa a única maneira de Yusuke obedecer-lhe.

O detetive sorriu, satisfeito. A única coisa que detestava na sua raposinha era aquela educação, aquela frescura de não berrar milhares de palavrões por segundo.

Beijou a boca rubra e entreaberta do amado, sugando o pouco ar que ele ainda tinha.

Desceu lambendo o corpo do amante e engoliu-lhe o sexo de uma vez só. Suuichi gritou.

Enfiou um dedo dentro da entradinha seca e apertada dele, vendo-o curvar-se louco de prazer e um leve fio de dor.

Lambeu, enfiou mais fundo.

Chupou, circundando o dedo lá dentro.

Molhou bem, enfiou o segundo dedo.

Kurama, desesperado, se contorcia de prazer, gemendo rubro como os cabelos.

Quando o Urameshi sentiu que Minamino ia gozar, apertou-lhe o sexo, vendo o soltar um gemido agoniado.

-Sabe, Kuraminha – disse-lhe no ouvido. – Você tem um pau delicioso.

Suspiros e murmúrios ininteligíveis.

-Eu sempre quis saber como ia ser ter ele no meu cu.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos verdes, assustado. Ainda mais quando Yusuke sentou-se em seu membro, sendo preenchido por completo.

-Mmm, Kurama! Que pau delicioso!

O ladrão das trevas gemeu bem alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ainda mais quando Urameshi começou a subir e descer rápido e forte, gritando e gemendo alto. Apertado e quente.

-Sempre quis que você me comesse – dizia o detetive. – Assim – se empurrando com força para baixo. – Uhn! Bem forte, bem.... Ahn!... Fundo. Nunca vi.... mmm... Pau tão duro e gostoso como esse... Ahnnn.... Você é perfeito, Kurahnnma! Tem um cuzinho tão apertadinho, tão gostoso de - MMM – foder e... Ahnnnn... Um pau tão... ahn... Grosso....

Minamino mal compreendia o que o namorado lhe dizia, só se sentia comprimido, quente, pegando fogo.

-E você, Kuranhminha... va... Vai dizer que não amou comer meu reguinho?! Mmmmm... Nã... Não foi o melhor que você já anh.... Comeu? – gemia Yusuke, enquanto era fodido com força, enlouquecendo a si próprio e ao outro.

O ruivo, fora de si, inverteu as posições. Jogou o detetive na cama e começou a meter nele com mais força ainda. Seu corpo se desesperou e ele gritou e finalmente gozou, completando o amado com sêmen.

-Ahn... – balbuciou e caiu sobre o amante, que gozara logo em seguida.

O ruivo, sem uma palavra, dormiu sobre o peito de Urameshi.

Yusuke tinha o pau de Kurama ainda dentro de si e nem fazia questão de que ele saísse.

-Como eu não pensei em dar pra ele antes? – perguntou-se, acariciando os belos cabelos vermelhos. A corrente tinha um brilho sinistro, e lembrava o velho professor de física.

-x-x-x-

Bom, finalmente, eu me dignei a publicar o capítulo 2.

Foi sofrido pra digitar – é, mesmo curto desse jeito.

E, por favor, deixem reviews, senão eu fico deprimida e não me dá ânimo pra continuar. É só um segundinho de suas vidas, e faz bem pro meu coração.


End file.
